Kuro No Kuni Kurogakure No Sato
by infractus monumentum
Summary: She wants to kill you. She hates you. Not anymore. [GaaOCSasu][CharaDeath]
1. Prelude

Naruto: Kurogakure No Sato

AU It was a fable, the mythological Village of Darkness. Then they met her.

Author: Illicit Memory

-Mwuh-

It was nighttime in the woods of Kona no Kuni Konahagakure No Sato, and the waxing moon cast a luminescent light over the world. Hatake Kakashi moved a branch from his path, allowing Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to pass.

"…Why are we here? Lord Hokage said the mission would require Gaara…" Sakura questioned the jounin, while standing with her back to a tree.

"We have to **find** him first, don't we?" Kakashi's eyes glinted with a hint of amusement in the moonlight.

"We're in a forest." Sasuke looked around blandly.

"Didn't say we'd find him **here**." The silver-haired man began to search through the darkness, then paused as he saw a flash of white accompanied by a rustling sound.

"What was that?" Naruto had seen it as well.

"… and why did Lord Hokage tell us to be extra careful?" Sakura's voice was anxious.

-----------------------

"You honestly think she will help you find the Kazekage? Just by telling me she's alive, and her whereabouts, you've betrayed what little trust she had for you!" The Hokage spoke in a low tone, staring over interlaced fingers at Kakashi, who was alone with him in the room. "Even if Gaara **is** required, I'm sure you can find him in a different way."

"She bears no grudge against Naruto or Sakura." Kakashi's visible eye was emotionless.

"…Being with you might change that." He sighed. "I can't change **your** mind, it seems. You might as well let them in."

Kakashi went to the door and slid it open quickly. This caused Naruto and Sakura (who had been eavesdropping) to fall in unceremoniously. Sasuke stepped over them calmly, hands in his pockets.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sakuke… This mission is extremely dangerous. I myself would have to be forced to take it. None would look down on you if you were to refuse."

"Never! I'll **never** back down! **No** mission is too hard for me!" (Naruto, of course.)

"Naruto… You don't know what you're getting yourself into…Sasuke, Sakura, can either of you talk some sense into him?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not backing down either…"

"They're in, I'm in." Sakura too.

"Fine. But you must exercise extreme caution. The Shadow Woods are uncharted lands."

"Hai." The three chunin spoke in unison.

--------------------------------

The forest is no longer under Konoha's control. A Shinobi lives here."

"So? One ninja can't take on all four of us." Naruto blinked.

"She's not your average ninja." Kakashi…blinked back.

"A girl?" Sasuke… didn't blink.

"We're against a **girl** and you're acting like it's **scary**!"

"Once again, she's not normal."

"Uh-huh. We'll see. No girl can take **me.**"

During the conversation, Sakura had been staring at Naruto, radiating bloodlust. "**_What do you mean 'especially not a girl'!"_** She lunged at him.

"Ack! No I meant- Argh! It's not a bad- Ahh!"

"… Pathetic." Sasuke chuckled.

"Quiet!" Kakashi stepped between them. "She's-"

"Here. You're right, Hatake. Now what the **hell** are you here for?" A cold female voice came from the shadows as a dark figure emerged.

-End Chapter 1: Prelude -


	2. Nocturnal

- Nocturnal-

- Chapter 2-

"Quiet!" Kakashi pulled the warring Naruto and Sakura off of each other, while peering into the depths of the forest. "She's-"

"Right here, Hatake. But why are you?" A cold female voice emerged from the shadows.

A black leather headband adorned with spikes held back waist-length ivory locks. A skintight black bodysuit covered the majority of her china-pale skin, leaving only her hands (it hooked around her middle finger) and neck up revealed. Around her waist was a lopsided shuriken and kunai belt, from which a lapis lazuli flute also hung. Pure ebony hues glared at the group. She could not be any older than them, which placed her age at about seventeen or eighteen.

"… Eiriota. As a jounin of Konoha, I ask for your help." Kakashi positioned himself between her and the chuunin.

"Why mine?"

"…We need to find Gaara of the Desert." Sakura now spoke, because she could feel the palpable tension growing between the girl and Kakashi.

"Gaara? Why?" Eiriota's eyes now slid to Sakura.

"It's none of your affair." Sasuke spoke this time. During the slight confrontation, his hand had calmly moved to his shuriken holster.

"Yes it is, if it involves Gaara." Her gaze locked onto the Uchiha. "You wouldn't understand."

"Natsuki…Before you decide, I believe you may have heard of these three. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and…" Kakashi trailed off, his eyes widening.

Sasuke looked at his master before stating his own name. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"… Kakashi." Eiriota's voice had a hint of malice in it, and her eyes were like smoldering coals. "You brought the **Uchiha**!"

_Finally, someone who hates Sasuke!_ (Come on, you know who thought that, if you know anything at all about the show.)

"He's the last one, Eiriota." Kakashi moved between her and the boy.

"Then explain Itachi!"

"My brother!" Sasuke stared openmouthed at her.

"Kakashi. I'll help you find Gaara. But you **never** return. **_Any_** of you." She gave Sasuke a pointed look.

"That's all we need, Natsuki."

"No it's not. She's going to tell me where he is." Sasuke pushed Kakashi out of the way, and was greeted by Eiriota holding an odd form of a shuriken to his face. It looked as if it were four kunai attached at the bases together in a star form. (Shadow's Tear Shuriken)

"Uchiha Sasuke, eh? You wouldn't understand where your brother was. And even if you could, I simply wouldn't tell you." Her eyes stopped boring holes into his own, and she looked at Kakashi. "I'll get Gaara for you. He'll meet you in your village. Do you need him to see the Hokage?"

"Please. Arigatou, Natsuki-chan." The jounin slightly inclined his head.

"Whatever." Her gaze traveled skyward, and she called into the forest. "Kuro, Mi'ihen!" At her call, two snow-white leopards leapt from high branches, landing next to her. Both purred as she knelt near them and scratched under their chins. "Bring them the fastest way back to Konahagakure." At this, the two felines passed in front of the group, pausing at the edge of the clearing until they followed. Then they led the way out.

"Shura." An oversized black fox (Think the size of a horse) emerged from the darkness. She tied to his neck a white medallion, bearing the Japanese symbol for return. "Find Gaara."

The fox sped away in the opposite direction of the two leopards. Eiriota watched its retreating figure, and sighed, wrapping a lock of ivory around a slender digit.

"Natsuki-chan, eh?" With those words whispered into the air, she disappeared into the foliage herself.

--------------------------------------------

"Sensei, what the **hell** was **that** all about!"

"Huh?" Kakashi was once again absorbed in Make-Out Paradise.

"What's with **her**!" Naruto had his hands thrust roughly in his pockets.

"She acted so full of herself, bossing us around like that!" Sakura was _livid_. (Inner Sakura: I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER!)

"And she wasn't from Konoha." Sasuke's voice betrayed no emotion. His eyes, though, appeared troubled.

"Yes she was, the headband was just wrapped around her wrist." Naruto smirked. _Oh yeah, I saw it, he didn't. Go me._

"The plate had no symbols." The Uchiha's ebony gaze met the cerulean one of his comrade. "…Dunce."

Sakura was lost. "No symbol? How was there no symbol?"

"Her village believes in the fact that it should be perceived by the individual." Kakashi spoke.

"What village is that?" Sakura was racking her brain, yet even though her extensive knowledge contained the symbols of even minor villages, she could not think of one with an invisible hitai-ate sign.

"Darkness." Sasuke muttered.

"It's just a myth…" Sakura smiled at him, the way one would at a toddler who had said something adorable but foolish.

"Obviously not. It explains the color of her hair, and the animals…How she knows Itachi, and even why she hates me. That also means she's the Kurokage. Itachi told me about her."

"Huh?"

"Kuro No Kuni Kurogakure No Sato. The Village Hidden In Darkness… The Uchiha slaughtered many of them, especially her clan. My parents, the rest… They wanted their bloodline to become one with ours. And if not by forcibly marrying us, then by using our Sharingan and killing them afterwards. They control and speak with animals, and are the foremost Shadow Arts experts. "

"So they're evil? Shadow arts are forbidden."

"They weren't before. And what we now call 'Shadow Arts' are distorted figments of what they once were. Itachi told me they used music to weave their jutsu, which means those animals are pets, or she would have had to use her flute." He looked to Kakashi. "Right?"

The jounin nodded. "The majority of her village – and all of her clan – were killed. Two children survived, from the many that had been there before."

"Itachi and her." Sasuke spoke, gaining another nod from the silver-haired man.

"She was pretty much alone, daughter of the Kurokage. The remaining adults decided to hide her away, but claimed they would return for her once they defeated the Uchiha. But Itachi must have known his clan did it, and he got to them first. The members of Kurogakure decided that if the remaining member of the Uchiha – not including Itachi, for obvious reasons – were Sasuke, she should be sent to the same place as him. But the Hokage refused to harbor her for vengeance. So the Shadownin simply left her in the forest.

"See, their ultimate motive was to really eliminate her. They wanted to 'embrace the darkness', some of them. Their Kurokage refused to let the Shadow Arts become evil. So once he was out of the picture, they could take power. And with the obvious heir to the Kurokage title out of the way, that they did. So, now all you hear of the Shadow arts now are infamous and that they are banished. The world of ninja simply rejected them. They are **truly** Shadownin." Kakashi finished his tale with a sigh.

"But how did she survive? She seemed so… powerful." Sakura was staring at the ground. _All alone in that forest, for all of your life… It must have been terrible._

"I found her. Still an outcast amongst my elders, I would walk into the Shadow Woods often, and one day she popped up. It was about ten years ago, and she was your age… seven. She was immersed in this scroll, and looked like she hadn't eaten for days. When she heard me come closer, I wound up pinned against a tree.

"She was fast, incredibly so. And strong…" Kakashi grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "She **forced** me to promise not to reveal her to the Hokage. And it worked. But the effect was sort of ruined, seeing as she passed out from hunger. I ended up bringing her food for two years. Then she adopted Kuro and Mi'ihen, and they hunted for her. **That's** how she survived."

"That had to suck." Naruto blinked. (No, not this again!) "Then why does she hate you so much, if you saved her?"

"Because I had to tell the Hokage when she came of age. That's when you three were first introduced to me. I had heard of Sasuke's prowess before, and even seeing him up close, I knew he was good. But she could have killed him easily. She's always hated him. It's partially what's kept her alive. The Kuronin who left her told her it was his entire fault. She was alone – Itachi was in hiding still, at that time – and she had always believed this was true. She **wanted to kill him.** And I couldn't let that happen."

"… Creepy." Naruto shuddered. _But at least I'm not the only one who hates him._

"She's been alone…" Sasuke was muttering to himself. "And Itachi is the only Uchiha she really knows…" He suddenly looked up at Kakashi. "How does she know Gaara?"

"…Technically –It was an agreement from her birth, I don't know how it was arranged or how either of them found out about it – she's engaged to him."


	3. Hidden

-Hidden-

-Chapter Three-

"How does that girl know Gaara?" Sasuke looked towards Kakashi.

"…Technically, they're engaged." Kakashi looked quizzical. "Why?"

"She seemed as if she were guarding him from us… Just her manner. Now I understand why."

"They've always been close. He found her, and helped her kill the man who organized the takeover of the Kurokage title."

"Hmm…" Sasuke turned, and began to walk into the village, on his way to his own home.

"Bye Sasuke!" Sakura waved and looked crestfallen as he didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts. Turning to Naruto and Kakashi, she smiled politely and said good-night. Then she began for her own home as well.

"Sakura, wait up!" Naruto waved quickly to Kakashi and chased after the girl, slowing to a walk as he reached her side. Starting up a conversation, he walked her home.

Kakashi watched his students leave, and sighed. "What **is** he thinking?" (Meaning Sasuke, of course. We all know what Naruto's thinking… nothing.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, around midnight, Sasuke left the Konoha village again. His destination was also the same, the forest. He kept his gaze on the earth before him, his eyes revealing inner turmoil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neyoro!" Eiriota was pounding on the door to a large mansion, one hidden in the depths of the forest. It was a palatial building, a deep black that blended with the darkness of the shaded glen. "Oh, wake up already!"

Sounds came from inside the door. "Oh, shut up, Eir." Neyoro Hyuuga's muffled voice came from the other side. Opening the door, he grinned, ruffling his tousled black hair. Pupil-less white eyes betrayed a sort of cheerfulness, and deeply tanned skin revealed athleticism.

"Jeez, get dressed!" Indeed, he was clothed in only a pair of baggy white pants. His skin was damp, as if he had just exited the shower. His easygoing green widened, and he chuckled a bit.

"Natsuki, you've seen me in less." When he saw the deep blush creeping up her cheeks, his chuckle turned into an outright laugh.

"Shut it! It was a game!" She pushed by him, entering the palatial home.

"A game that you and I aren't very good at."

"You two are **still** talking about the poker game?" An amused voice drifted down from above. Eiriota looked towards the top of the master staircase, and saw Gaara smirking down at her. He was dressed in comfortable, baggy clothing, all black.

"Your girlfriend still dreams about it." Neyoro closed the door and tossed the words over his shoulder.

"Maybe in yours…" Gaara's comeback was smooth.

"Sure… Until next time." Neyoro breezed past Eiriota, entering a different room.

"…There will **not** be a **next time.**" She replied to his turned back as she walked towards the stairs. Climbing them, she slid into Gaara's arms.

"Natsuki?" His voice held a hint of curiosity. He could feel the anger resonating within her. "This isn't about the game…"

""Hatake and his chuunin gave me a…visit."

"The Hokage knows better than to allow…"

"They were looking for you. I take it Shura hasn't found you yet?" She had her face buried against his chest, muffling her voice.

"No."

"If they need **you**… It has to be bad. Or else they've got another problem with…"

"He's dead. And even if he weren't, releasing Sasuke upon him would be worse than death."

"Speaking of which…" She pulled away from him, and her eyes locked onto his. "You know the Uchiha."

"You know a Uchiha too."

"…Itachi's different. He's not…"

"What you were taught to hate." He smiled vaguely.

She sighed. "It's not that."

"Because he said you're beautiful without clothes on?"

"We aren't supposed to talk about that stupid game."

"…I quite enjoyed watching your multiple losses." He felt the heat rise through her body, and as it reached her face, he smirked. She hid against his chest again. "Didn't think I was watching?"

"Gaara!" She growled.

"Hmmm?" His hand went under her chin, and he pushed her face back up. "What?

"You've never even kissed me, but you've watched me undress?"

"Neyoro's never kissed you, and you let him."

"… But he's different. He was **in** the game."

"So?"

"…It's weird…" She uttered a small gasp as his lips closed over hers. He pulled her tightly against him, and she was unable to escape his grasp. (Not that she really tried.)

Neyoro walked out of the room he had entered. Staring up at them, he coughed obviously. The sound startled Eiriota into blurring from sight. She emerged from the shadow cast by the banister, her fingers tracing over her lips, where traces of his warmth still lingered.

"Hm." Gaara looked passively at the other boy as he made his way down the staircase. Reaching out, he touched her face, noticing without a sound the way she flinched when he first made the movement. "I'm going to meet the Konanin. To see what they want." His eyes, after a last lingering look deep into hers, returned to their normal unexpressive state, and his demeanor became churlish once more.

He went to the door. As he pushed it open, he reached over and picked up his gourd, slinging it over his back. Pausing but not looking back, he spoke to Neyoro again. "Watch her… And… no more poker games." A ghost of a smile flitted over his lips, and then he left.

Neyoro then looked over at Eiriota. "So… How about strip checkers?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wouldn't go any farther if I were you, Uchiha." Ahead of Sasuke, Gaara came from the foliage.

"…" Sasuke's body tightened. "What are **you** doing here?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Yes, it is."

"then it must pain you that you will never know."

…Where is she?"

"You'll be killed if you find out. She's not your biggest fan. Not that I care."

"Then explain Itachi."

"He's hard to explain. You should know that."

"Stop talking around me! Answer my questions."

"…No."

"Why won't you?" His voice took on a typical goading lilt. "Unless you're whipped already."

Gaara was suddenly behind him, a kunai aimed at Sasuke's neck. "Shut up."

"You're pathetic." Sasuke blurred from view, and was then in a tree.

"Uchiha, you don't want to die."

"You don't know anything about me, Gaara." Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, his ebony hues barely slits.

"…You don't want to find her. She'll kill you."

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"Suit yourself." Gaara simply continued his path.

"Hn." _Why's he so protective?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on the roof, her arms behind her head. Staring at the stars, she didn't see Sasuke come into the clearing. When she felt his warm body crouch near hers, she screamed. But before the sound could alert Neyoro, Sasuke's hand clamped over her mouth. Instinctively, her hand went to her waist, but then she remembered she had showered and changed into Gaara's clothes. In the baggy clothing, she didn't put her belt back on.

"No weapons. Gaara warned me for nothing."

_Gaara warned him!_ Twisting, she rolled out of his grasp, and pulled from her pocket a small potato-shaped instrument. (Think Zelda ) Raising it to her lips, she blew a quiet but clear note, and her fingers moved rapidly, letting loose a soft melody. She finsiehd before Sasuke could stop her. Smiling a cocky smile, she watched the confusion on his face.

"You shouldn't have come here, Uchiha. If you truly talked to Gaara, you probably were told that already. What **possessed** you to?"

"My brother. You know my brother. Yet I'm the one you hate."

"Why does that bother you? Unless you're so used to being treated the way those girls in your village treat you."

"Huh?"

"You can't stand it that a girl isn't immediately in love with you. You enjoy being fawned over. And you also love the way if another girl looks at you, they're immediately jealous. Especially Sakura. It's almost as if she saw something in the way you looked at me that I didn't."

"She was wrong. I obviously don't see what Gaara does."

"…So you know about my….relationship…with Gaara."

"Yes."

"…It wasn't our choice…"

"Hmmmm?" He saw her eyes flick to something behind him, and he spun just in time to miss being pounced upon by Kuro and Mi'ihen. This movement allowed Eiriota to pull something from the collar around Mi'ihen's neck, and she went behind Sasuke too quickly to see. Her arms were suddenly around his neck, and in one, she clutched an Angel's Tear Shuriken. (AN: It's like four kunai, tied together by the handles in a + shape. That's what it looks like, at least.) One of the points was to his neck, a pinprick of blood beginning to form. When she spoke, her breath traveled down his spin, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"I could kill you so easily." Her tone was malevolent.

"Why don't you?" His face betrayed nothing. His arms were slack at his sides, but he clenched his fists.

"Who says I'm not going to?" He felt her hand clench around the weapon, and it dug into his skin a little more.

He twisted, ignoring the pain in his neck as the point sliced through his skin. Grabbing her right wrist in his left hand, he dug his thumb into a pressure point, causing her to drop her shuriken. His right arm slammed her back and down, which caused them both to fall. As they went down, he grabbed her free wrist, and then straddled her, pinning her down.

"**_I_** say you're not going to." He smirked triumphantly.

"Get off me, asshole!" She flipped her legs up, and wrapped her ankles around his neck, pulling him down and back. The movement forced him to let go of her arms, and she pulled her legs from under him, flipping back. Landing in a low crouch, she glared at him.

"…Damnit. I like you better without weapons." He sort of staggered up.

"You're not that weak." She continued to glare. "You killed zabuza and Haku. Well, at least you weakened him. Hatake killed him. But you held your own with the prodigy. Don't tell me a simple blow to the head hurt."

"Shut up…" He glared at her, his stance becoming tight and guarded once again.

"What? You don't like killing? Or is it true, what I was told. Yor entire ninja training is for Itachi's death to come at your hands."

"You wouldn't understand." His tone was mocking.

"Wouldn't I, though? My life has been devoted to killing **you**."

"Changed your mind yet?"

"No."

"Then why are you talking about it?"

"Because Gaara said something…"

"hmm?"

"…I have no problem with Itachi. Maybe if I weren't affianced, I'd be with him… But I ahet you, because I've listened to others my whole life. It's always been **your** fault the Uchiha murdered my clan. **Your** fault my village left me here so they could take over the Kurokage title…"

"Do I sense a change of heart?"

"No. Simply logical thought. That girl, Sakura. If you died, she would be heartbroken, no?"

"Every pathetic girl I've met fawns over me."

"**Obviously not for your people skills.**" She spoke hotly. Looking away, she pulled a necklace from under her shirt, and unconsciously started to stroke it.

"Itachi gave you that?" Sasuke was suddenly directly in front of her, and his face cradled the medallion.

"No… Your mother did."

-**End Chap. 3 (Hidden)-**

Yay! I've got… four whole reviews. No wait, five. Yay! And all of them have been good. (No flamers yet! COOKIES FOR ALL!) Okay. Let me say something in defense of my hyperness. It's three A.M. E.S.T…. and I have been going on a hour of sleep for two days. I have so far had all these chapters written out ahead of time. (I write at school) But now, Chapter four remains to be written. Therefore, it may be done faster than the other three. (I get bored reading something and typing it.)

There is going to be a short story in explanation of the strip poker game. (It'll be a campanionpiece oneshot.)

If you start thinking this story sucks, and Sasuke is way OOC, and so is Gaara… that's because I'm not good at writing with other people's characters. Really, really not. And if you start thinking that this story sucks just because of me… GIMME A BREAK! I'M FOURTEEN! ¬¬ Sheesh. (That's in preparation for flamers-to-be)

THANKS FOR READING!

Now, see the little "Go" button? If you push it, you get a million dollars. Promise. xD

Now go!

-Criz


	4. Author

Author's Note:

Crud. I just found out that my story is completely wrong, Naruto-verse wise.

When I wrote it, I had only read up to Vol. 8, because I'm cheap and never bought the other ones.

So I went and downloaded all the way to V. 29, and was reading them for the past few nights.

No, I did not know that One of the Sound's Five(Four) used a flute to weave her jutsu. (Twas a sad realization.)

No, I didn't know that – sob – Gaara is killed. (Jeez… I don't think he is. I've only read up to where Sakura and the old hag are fighting against Puppet boy. I really hope Kishimoto doesn't make me cry, and kill off Gaara-kun… ;;)

And, I had a suspicion but didn't KNOW that Sasuke leaves.

But, I DIGRESS! The storyline make take a couple of twists. Yes, it is AU, but I want it to parallel it a little bit.

(Just a little.)

3 Forever and always, my semi-faithful readers,

Criz-chan


	5. Thoughts :: Filler ::

**This is from Sasuke's POV. Just a sort of filler, b/c I was bored and was wondering what Sasuke was thinking at that moment, when he went back to the forest.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_An angel._

_That's what he though she was._

_Some sort of fallen angel._

_He had seen her for the first time, in that forest._

_She had hated him immediately._

_That's what hurt the most. He didn't even know her, and she already hated him._

_How…?_

_Sakura, Ino… Every damned girl in his village, and even some in others…_

_They all loved him._

_Maybe she was right._

_Maybe… Maybe he **was** pathetic._

_But how could she know that?_

_Hm?_

_How could she know that deep down, he was… weak?_

_All she knew was that his clan had killed hers._

_And…_

_He wasn't Itachi._

_That's all she knew._

_Itachi and her… They were like lovers._

_But they couldn't actually ever be lovers, he knew that._

_She loved Gaara._

_That heartless redhead had stolen his angel._

_Maybe she didn't know it yet, but she would love him._

_**Him.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_The vision of perfection._

_The only survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre._

_She would be his._

_She… just would._

_That's all there was to it._

_That's all he cared about._

_And if… If he couldn't…_

_Then he would make sure Gaara couldn't have her either._

_**Because he couldn't bear to lose.**_

_**Never.**_

-------------------------------

Criz-chan: Yeah. This was random. I still don't know who's going to win this battle for Eiriota.

Should my fic be GaaOC,

Or SasuOC?

Or… Maybe… Randomly… KibaOC or NaruOC?

Because I like to spice things up.

And Kiba's my new favorite guy, right next to Gaa, Naru, and Sasu.

Heheh. I am starting to have a thing for Shino and Neji, too. This is all because as you know, I've been catching up in my reading.

So: REVIEW! Tell me who gets her.

Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, or Neji?

Because I'm already working on my next chapter, and...

No matter what, there has to be a character death. Depending on your choice, you also choose who dies.

So. Poll.

Tell me.

Please?

And the group that wins... Gets free cookies!

- Fwee. -


	6. Betrayal

**-Memories-**

**-Chapter Four-**

Eiriota unconsciously stroked a necklace she had kept hidden. The pendant was a dark rose, the petals made of onyx, the stem and leaf of jade. On the leaf was engraved the Uchiha Fan.

"… Did Itachi give you that?" Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, his hand cradling the necklace.

"No… Your mother did… At least, I _think_ it was your mother." She sat there for a moment, then a look of surprise and anger entered her eyes. Leaping back, she glared at him. "What the hell were you doing!"

"I was just wondering how you obtained that." Now he motioned towards the necklace.

"..Why?"

"It is… well… _was_ my mother's."

"Didn't I _just_ say that?"

"I thought Itachi had given it to you."

"So what if he had!" She was beginning to lose her patience.

"It's a bridal necklace, baka. Generally a mother gave it to the girl she wanted her son to marry. The girl's parents were supposed to give the girl up so she could be raised in a style befitting the Uchiha."

"… So I was supposed to marry _Itachi_?" An image of a chibi Itachi and a chibi her at the altar flashed in her mind. "But my father had already betrothed me to Gaara by then." The chibi Itachi was then beat up by a chibi Shukake and left in the Tomb of Sand while chibi Gaara took his place.

"…No. Itachi was already promised. You would have married…"

"_You!_" The sudden realization came into her eyes. It was quickly replaced by a primal fury. "Never!" she ripped the necklace from around her throat, breaking the chain. She threw it at him, and he caught it with an effortlessly fluid movement. "You disgust me, Uchiha. If this has brought any ideas into your head about… Ahh!" She screamed in frustration, previous the forest's night-calm.

"You… Are pathetic." He was gazing at the small ornament in his hand. Hearing the noises Neyoro made as he roused himself from slumber in the room below, he gave her one last look of enmity, and jumped to the ground, disappearing into the woods.

"Hmph." She sat down again, petting Mi'ihen and Kuro as Neyoro came onto the roof.

"What was all that about?" He was laggard, and once again half-dressed. His hair was tousled as usual, and his eyes were half-lidded and he stared at her.

"Nothing." She spoke quietly. She glided past him, only semi-aware of his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm. She continued in, pulling out of his grasp. Her exit left one very-confused Hyuuga in her wake.

"…Women." That being said, Neyoro followed her in.

"In the darkness, Sasuke watched the event. A small smirk flitted over his lips as he noted which room was hers.

-------------------------------

"Lord Kazekage, I am glad you could come." Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, stood with a smalle smile on his face.

"Hn… this must be important, if you were willing to compromise the lives of four ninja by sending them into Eiriota's territory.

"Yes, well… It concerns the Akatsuki."

"Hm?"

"The Akatsuki are a criminal organization. Many missing nin from Shinobi villages are a part of it."

"Hn."

"I understand that Ms. Natsuki is rather close to Uchiha Itachi…" Sarutobi spoke slowly, choosing his words with care.

"Yes. He stays at her home often."

"…"

"Lord Hokage. Eiriota has no dealings with the Akatsuki."

"She _personally_ may not, but Itachi is a known member. If he has spoked to her of it at all…"

"I will not ask her something like that. And you know she will not come to this village."

""Then I shall ask _you_: What do you know of Itachi's dealings with or any plans of the Akatsuki?"

"He tells us no more than he tells you."

"I see… thank you. I shall let you depart, but with this warning. The Akatsuki are a very influential and powerful group. You may be in danger, as they have targeted one of our own Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto. We believe they are after the Kyuubi, therefore, they may also target you, as you are the holder of Shukake."

"I will not be caught or hindered by them." Gaara turned and abruptly left the room, leaving a disturbed silence in his wake.

_Kakashi was right… They are close… Maybe too close for our plans. Gaara obviously would not let her come to any harm… Has he really gained control of his emotions? Does he really love this girl? This wielder of pure darkness?_

-------------------------------

**-_Six hours later_-**

As Gaara entered the house and placed his gourd by the door, he was greeted by Neyoro. The boy was cooking breakfast, while whistling a merry tune.

"Morning raccoon-boy! Eir is still asleep, but wake her up. Oh, she was muttering again. OH! And yeah, the bed's probably wet. I couldn't get her up so I threw some ice water on her… Still didn't work."

"Sometimes I could kill you, Hyuuga. Your mouth is bigger than Naruto's…" The red-head turned and left the kitchen, heading up the stairs to his room, where Eiriota tended to sleep on bad nights.

It was in complete disarray. Eiriota lay strewn across the large bed, breathing heavily and speaking in fragmented sentences. The covers were thrown onto the floor, as were the pillows.

Her hair lay plastered to her face, whether from cold sweat induced by her nightmares, or by the dousing Neyoro had given her earlier, Gaara couldn't tell. She was once again dressed in his clothing, which dlung to her like a second skin.

He moved closer to her, and she was suddenly gone from the bed. Then, behind him, there wsas a warm presence. One of her special shuriken was agains his neck, and her husky-from-sleep voice whispered into his ear.

"Who the hell-" Then she heard the scrape of sand against metal where her shuriken was. She pulled away quickly. "Oh… Gaara… sorry."

"Hn." He simply moved forward, away from her, going to lean against a wall.

"…You… You met with the Hokage?" She was floundering to change the subject.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It was nothing. They re being needlessy worried, once again."

"About what?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Itachi's organization?" She was awake now. She really didn't like and of them, save Itachi.

"He seems to think the jinchuuriki are being targeted."

"Are they?"

"Uzumaki is."

"The loud-mouthed blonde one! He's a jinchuuriki?" She flopped onto the only dry area of the bed.

"Kyuubi."

"**He's the Kyuubi!"** She shot up again. "But he's so… so…"

"Unexpected?"

"The other jinchuuriki aren't like you?"

"He has a seal."

"Oh." She sat down, cross-legged.

"…Where am I supposed to rest?" He now surveyed his soggy bed.

"Neyoro's room. He can have mine… I'll be out tonight."

"Where?"

"Just…out."

"… The moron should be done cooking by now." Indeed, Neyoro was now yelling up the stairs for the pair. Eiriota went out first, leaving a hurt Gaara behind.

"…Like me?" He shook his head dejectedly, and went down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(That night.)

Yet again shaking off the feeling she was being watched, Eiriota slipped out of the house. She was back in her own attire, her belt and flute securely in place. Mi-ihen and Kuro sat on the roof surveying her, their tails twitching. A glance passed between them, and they leapt from their perch in unison, following the girl.

She was silent as she followed a narrow path, her body tense.

Soon, she came upon a clearing. Waiting at the other end was Itachi.

"…"

"I don't bite, you know." Itachi smirked.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure your shark does." She motioned towards the trees. Kisame emerged from them, a wolfish (…Er… Sharkish.) grin on his face.

"He only bites when told… Or provoked."

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"We can kill the remaining members of the faction plotting to overthrow your Kurokage title."

"We?"

"… Akatsuki."

"…You've told your "friends" about me!" Her eyes flashed.

"They found out about you on their own. They viewed you as a threat. I… I told them about our friendship simply to protect you."

"…Protect me?"

"WE are hunting jinchuuriki."

"… So are you after your brother's friend as well, the Kyuubi?"

He showed no emotion as she called Sasuke not by name but by relation. "As well as Gaara. Which is why you needed protection."

"That's why you're offering…" Her voice was shaking. Pure, venomous fury was coursing through her body.

"I don't want you hurt." The Uchiha actually meant it.

"I won't be. And neither will Gaara. I'm not handing him over, whether it means I remain Kurokage or not!"

"Then… I'm sorry…" Itachi's eyes were sorrowful.

"For what?" She took a step back, and encountered a body. The feeling of the skin that grabbed her from behind was scaly, and suddenly she found herself on the ground staring up at Kisame, the tip of the SameHada against her throat.

Itachi looked into the tress. "Kazekage, if you do not wish to see her die, show yourself."

"You're insane, Itachi. Gaara didn't follow me."

A rustling in he bushes. A certain redheaded jinchuuriki emerged from the foliage, a gourd strapped to his back.

"He didn't, now?"

"Gaara!" Anger flashed again, but was quickly replaced by fear. "Itachi, take me instead!"

"There is one jinchuuriki we shall live without."

"Make it him and not me!"

"Shut up, girl." Kisame's sword pressed harder against the tender skin of her throat, dangerously close to breaking her skin. At a warning look from Itachi, he pulled back a slight bit.

The Mangekyou Sharingan was powering, and Itachi beckoned to Gaara. "Come on, Kazekage. If you don't come quietly, we'll have to hurt her."

"Damnit, Itachi, **leave him be!**"

Gaara, his eyes remaining focused on Eiriota and Kisame, moved forward. In his hand, sand was beginning to accumulate. As he reached Itachi, the sand took a shape, thought it remained hidden in his hand. He mouthed some words to her, that only she could see. Then he looked into Itachi's eyes, and fell.

"**_Gaara!_**" Anguish made her voice break. Her eyes were brimming over, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She watched as Gaara's ever-present sand armor began to slide off, his mental struggle draining his physical energy.

Ignoring Kisame looming over her, she rolled quickly and climbed to her feet, running to the fallen sunanin's side.

Before she would reach Gaara, Kisame appeared before her, hitting her with the broad side of his blade. She flew sideways, crashing through trees before landing somewhere unseen in the forest with a splash.

"Ooh. Water." Kisame grinned.

"Do **not** kill her." Itachi's glare was lethal.

"Sure thing." The grin became toothier. "**I** won't **kill** her."

"Kisame…" The Uchiha's voice was low, dangerously threatening.

"She's gonna hate you anyways, boss." The shark-like man turned, and followed the pathway cleared by Eiriota's body.

Itachi looked after him, then sighed and collected the Kazekage's body before turning and walking off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she heard Kisame carelessly crashing through the trees, she was ready for him. Leaping from above, she threw kunai at him as she descended. He brought his sword up to block, giving her an idea. Throwing more of the sharp weapons, she landed on the broadside of his sword. Balancing delicately, she jumped up and slammed down again.

The sword went down under her weight, and fell from Kisame's hands. Grabbing the hilt, she spun and released, causing the giant sword to fly away through the forest.

For a moment she forgot the shark-man was behind her, a costly mistake. She was grabbed around the neck and roughly thrown into the water.

Thrashing, she tried to make her way to the top, but Kisame brought her deeper, and deeper…

_Trying…To drown me…_

She pulled one of her special shuriken from her belt, and stabbed into his torso. He released her, and she kicked off the bottom, speeding for the top, near the edge. Climbing out, she couldn't find the strength to get very far from the water. She heard Kisame coming out behind her, she could feel the angry chakra emanating from his body, but she couldn't do anything… Not until she caught her breath. Her vision was swimming, black dots were everywhere…

Behind her, he fell, kunai and shuriken jutting from various places on his body. Lifeless eyes stare up at the sky, eternally surprised.

Eiriota flipped onto her back, and the last thing she saw before passing out was an Uchiha's ebony eyes, staring into her own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, everyone!

I'll try to update more often.

Should be able to, now.

Well, I'll see you guys around, I guess!

Please, PLEASE comment.

SnowNeko: Thank you very much. I know. And you're right… Maybe GaaOCSasu is a good one to keep. I was planning on having a chara death though… so…

Ryoyasha: Just Gaa-kun? Mmkay. Well…

2 Gaara, 1 Sasu.

Snow's counts as two votes. If they're an even tally by the end, it'll be a SAsu/Oc/Gaa. Uneven, well, the winner wins!


	7. Antisocial

**Chapter 6**

**Anti-social**

"Dark Blade: Dragondance!!!" Half of Konoha heard the Kurokage scream her jutsu. The outward side of her hospital room exploded, and she leapt out, closely followed by Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

---------

_Eiriota awoke with a start. She was lying in a bed, surrounding by nothing but clean, crisp whiteness. Everything in the room spoke of formal necessities, no personal touch. Insensitivity. _

"_Are you okay, Kurokage-sama?" A young woman's voice._

_Eiriota's gaze traveled to the voice's owner, her eyes resting on Sakura. _

"_You're in Konoha, Eiriota." Kakashi's voice now came from the doorway. "Naruto found you in the forest, three days ago. You were almost dead. Kisame was found dead behind you. Were you the one who killed him?"_

_A feral hiss escaped her lips, despite her pain. For now she could feel it. Her lungs were on fire, the water that had gotten inside them choking her. "I'm not allowed to be here, Hatake."_

"_Yes, but you were on the verge of death. Besides, Hokage-sama lifted that decree. You are now free to come and go as you please."_

"_Then I'll be leaving." Ignoring the extreme pain, she tried to lift herself from the bed._

"_No, Kurokage-sama. I cannot allow you to leave! Your wounds must still be dealt with, and the water has no completely drained from yours lungs. You are almost out of chakra, too!" Sakura was now bustling about, pushing the other girl back into the bed._

"_We tried to alert the Kazekage, but we do not know his whereabouts."_

"_Gaara!" Memories came flooding in. "Itachi took him, that bastard!"_

"_Gaara has been taken by the Akatsuki?"_

"_Yes! That's why Kisame was there." She was beginning to remember everything, anger coursing through her veins. "Gaara sacrificed himself… For me…" Now her only pain wasn't physical. It felt as though someone had ripped a dagger through her heart. Ignoring Sakura's fresh protests, she lifted herself from the hospital bed, walking to the door._

_Her way was blocked by Kakashi. "There is nothing you can do. The Akatsuki are a formidable force.."_

"_They won't touch me."_

"_You're not going anywhere. We won't allow you to leave." Kakashi's voice was for once, firm. "You have more injuries than even you can sustain for very long in the open, Kurokage-sama."_

"… _Has that ever stopped me before, Kakashi?" With a crooked grin, she ran the opposite way, to the bare wall of her hospital room._

-------

Soon, Sakura had lost her trail. With a few quick maneuvers, and a masking of her chakra, Sasuke was left behind as well, leaving only Naruto to follow her. His tracking was soon whittled down to only following her scent, which, though hard, with the help of Kyuubi he was able to do.

_Scree! Caw! _Birds soon began to attack him, and he caught a few faint notes of music played on her ocarina. He simply batted most of them away with an arm, but eventually he had to initiate the help of a few shadow clones.

_Whoomf! Poof, poof, poof!_ Those were the sounds created by a teenage shinobi hitting the ground, and his trusty shadow clones disappearing. He was weighed down by a conglomerate of forest animals. He began to struggle under the mass, but ceased and raised his eyes as he heard footsteps approach.

Eiriota loomed above him, onyx eyes staring down at him with violent intensity. She scoffed, and turned away, continuing into the forest.

"Being a martyr is pointless!" Naruto's voice was strained, and he cried out when a squirrel bit his ear.

She ignored him and kept walking.

"You can't save him by yourself!"

"Yes, I can." Her voice was taught, angry… pained. She was starting to feel the extreme strain on her body, he could tell.

"They'll kill you!" He barely registered the animals removing themselves from his body, as the last strains of the jutsu fell through.

"I've never been afraid of dying." She stopped, her back still to him. Her fists clenched and unclenched, as she tried to remain standing. _Now is not a good time to give out, Eir. He'll just drag you back to that damned village._

"But if you die to save him, what will he do?! It's obvious he loves you, because Gaara has never been one to stay with people! He's always preferred to be alone. Even if your relationship was forced, neither of you object to it, that much is apparent." The blonde pushed himself to a kneeling position, and rose from there. "The Akatsuki are probably planning a trap. They won't kill him, at least not soon. You have time to plan, time to make sure you're not going to be killed!"

"Why would you care?!" She spun around to face him, angry, hurt tears streaming down her face. Her glance shifted momentarily to a small fox kit that had crept up to Naruto's side, where it sat silently, large dark eyes pondering her. "You don't know me, or anything about me!"

"No-one deserves to die! Being a martyr won't get you anywhere but dead. No matter how strong you are, you're not match for the entirety of Akatsuki at once!"

"…They could have taken me instead! It's all because of Itachi… Gah!" A small kitten emerged from the foliage, heading straight for the injured girl. It purred and rubbed her ankles, causing her to instinctively kneel down and cradle it against her chest. "It's just not fair."

Simultaneously, the rest of the fox kit's and the kitten's family arrived, both litters massing around their respective humans.

Around Naruto, Kyuubi became visible, enveloping the teen's body in it's aura. The foxes grew alert, staring even more intensely at Eiriota and the felines. Naruto was forced into the backseat of the vehicle that was his body, suddenly a passenger. "_Kokoru._" The voice that emerged from behind his lips was not his own. It was a deep, grating sound, betraying age beyond measure.

Around Eiriota, the air darkened. She looked up, and when her eyes locked on to Kyuubi, they widened. "No…" She stood, setting down the kitten as she did. She, as well, had to take the passenger's seat in her body. Nibi no Kokoru, the Two-Tailed Feline, took over her body. The words that came from her mouth a moment later were spoken in a sultry, purring voice. "_Youko. It's been a while._"

"_Yes. I believed you to finally be erased, cat._"

"_Of course not. I am a lot harder to get rid of than you might think._"

"_I did not notice your presence until your human was severely weakened by the other._"

"_Hai, it is a sad day when the fish defeats the cat. She was caught off guard, and she would not let me enter the battle."_

"_Hmmm. I see your relationship is a bit more symbiotic than mine is."_

"_It is. She serves well, though she can be a bit stubborn at times. Though forced to bear me, she does not complain."_

"_Neither does this one, though the stubborn bit seems to be a streak in the ones chosen to bear those of our kind. Shukaku-"_

"_Is fading, quickly. I believe his vessel's capturers are trying to remove him."_

Naruto widened his eyes, as he suddenly fought to regain control of his body. He stared stricken at Eiriota, who was attempting to do the same. Tears rushed from her eyes as she clenched them shut, shaking visibly in her struggle. She fell to her knees. Kyuubi spoke again. _"I see we have given our bearers some alarm, no? The others are coming… We may as well return to our dormant state, though you might want to patch up your body a bit."_

"_That I shall do, old friend… Until next time."_

"_Hai. Ja ne."_ Naruto gasped loudly, as he regained his body's functions. He stared as chakra swirled around Eiriota, healing her quickly before Kokoru returned to her dormant state. "Kurokage-sama, you're…"

"Shut up! I didn't want anyone to know! I hate it!!!" A choked sob escaped from behind her lips.

"No, don't cry!" He moved forward to embrace her, and was amazed when she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. He sat, cradling her, allowing her to cry for a few minutes. "It's fine… I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise."

"You better not, Uzumaki, or I'll rip out your throat!" Her voice had lost most of its confident air. "I hate it…"

"People look at you differently when they find out, I know. I wish I had had a chance to keep it a secret, but everyone knew before I did… I'm not going to ruin that chance for you." It seems that in five years, Naruto had grown up a bit, no?

"… I'm sorry." She pulled away. "I-I knew that you were jinchuuriki. Gaara told me… I…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Everybody's got problems. Mine just happens to generally be a thousand feet tall, menacing, and murderous." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly he grew serious again. "… You can go, if you want."

"No – if I can't handle Kisame by himself, how am I going to handle the whole organization? You're right… It was stupid to rush of like that…" She smiled faintly, most of the mirth present in her eyes. She felt a strange sort of kinship with him now, now that he knew. They were the same in a way. Both outcasts of their villages.

"If we make a plan, I'm sure that Hokage-sama will let us help you." He rose, extending a hand to help her up. "But it will take time. We'll get Gaara back, if it's the last thing we do."

"Thank you, Naruto." She allowed him to help her up, and she dusted herself off with a wry grin. "I assume you're going to ask me to stay in Konoha, no?"

"… Pretty much. You may have Itachi's protection, but I'm sure it doesn't extend far."

"You're right… At least, not as far as he thinks." She turned to a rustling in the bushes. "Your friends are back."

Indeed, at that moment, Sasuke and Sakura came from the undergrowth.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw that neither of them was dead, injured, or violent. "Na… Naruto-kun?"

"It's fine, Sakura. She's changed her mind. She'll be staying with us."

"What?" Sasuke nearly facefaulted. "How did you-?"

"Long story, Uchiha." Eiriota waved her hand. Her demeanor to Sasuke was as cold as ever, but she softened a bit when she turned to Sakura. "Haruno-chan, I would appreciate if you would help me find decent living quarters. I'll also need to shop for clothing and whatnot, seeing as the Akatsuki may have a watch on my home." She bowed slightly.

Sakura stammered a bit as she replied. "K-Kurokage-sama, I…"

"No need for those silly formalities. 'Kurokage-sama' was my father, in any case. Eiriota is fine."

"Eiriota-chan, I…" She suddenly stopped and thought for a moment. "I'd be delighted to."

"Arigatou, Haruno-chan." Eiriota smiled faintly. Then she turned to Naruto again. "Would you mind going to my house? Neyoro is still there, and I don't feel like having the idiot Hyuuga killed. That and he'll burn the place down trying to cook."

"Hy-Hyuuga?" Naruto paused for a moment.

Eiriota picked up on the hesitation quickly. "Oh, we'll need to obtain permission from the Hokage… Damn. He's supposed to be exiled. Oh, I'm sure Hokage-sama will understand. You go there now, and Haruno and I will go to the Hokage. I can most likely get an apartment of some sort for me and Neyoro before he packs his stuff and arrives."

"No problem, Eir-chan." Naruto blurred from view.

Still completely ignoring Sasuke, Eiriota turned to Sakura. "Would you mind coming with me? I don't feel like going into Konoha alone, just yet… I did just blow up part of the hospital, after all."

"Heheh, sure, I'll come. We'll need to start shopping anyways." Of course, shopping. Sakura was already rearranging Eiriota's wardrobe in her head. No wonder she'd agreed. It was obvious Eiriota had money. All of her payment had to be kept somewhere, she lived in the forest for Christ's sake.

"Thanks." Both the Kurokage and Sakura blurred from view, leaving a bewildered Sasuke in their midst.

"… Why do I get the feeling this will not be the least bit enjoyable?" He muttered these words crossly, before disappearing into the woods.

A fox call sounded in the dim undergrowth, followed by a plaintive meow.

----

Four hours later, Neyoro – shirtless - lay on the couch of the apartment the girls had obtained. Soft snores were emitted by his half-open mouth, and a small puddle of drool had accumulated on the pillow beneath his head.

Eiriota and Sakura burst in through the front door, giggling. Eiriota's hair was done up in a bun, with small ringlets falling next to her face. She was dressed in black pants that clung to her form tightly, and a bright green kimono dress similar to the one Sakura had worn when she was younger. The slits on the side reached up to her waist, and it was sleeveless.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan! It was so much fun!" Eiriota's arms were laden with large bags, as were Sakura's.

Sakura wore an outfit that showed that her body had filled out over the years, a pair of shirt black shorts under a pink skirt, and a long-sleeved black shirt under pink mesh. "It was fun!" She placed her bags on the floor near the door, and glanced at Neyoro. Upon seeing him, she blushed a bright crimson and stared.

"Eh?" Eiriota followed her gaze and chuckled. "Yeah. He gets that reaction often." Lovingly, she grabbed a blanket from a spare closet and placed it over the young man.

"He's a Hyuuga?" Sakura was still staring.

"Yeah. You can't really tell, seeing as his skin has color," she had met Neji while they were out, "but when he opens his eyes, it's obvious." She chuckled. "You're staring, you know."

"No I'm…" Sakura's eyes broke from him, and she laughed quietly. "Yeah. It's just…"

"You like the Uchiha, but he's such a bastard you'll never get him. And you've never really seen anyone else as boyfriend material, until you were caught off guard." She grinned.

"How… did you know?"

"Body language." She looked at the clock. "Oh, jeez! I think you should head home. We're going to start planning tomorrow, so we need to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." She turned to go to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." As Sakura left, the other girl turned to the body laying on the couch. "You can open your eyes now, Hyuuga."

"Thanks." He grinned, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You guys are incredibly loud, you know."

"No, we're not. You're just incredibly sensitive. Why were you on the couch anyways?" She gathered up the bags Sakura had left, and she walked to her room.

"I was waiting for you to come home so I could tell you that this place is great." He followed her, motioning to the rest of the apartment, with was a four bedroom masterpiece.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to sleep now…" She reached up to her hair, and undid it, allowing the cascade of white locks to fall around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you do that… Night."

"Night."

Neyoro went to the door, about to leave her room, and then he stopped. Turning, he leaned against the doorframe, milky hues staring intently at the girl. "Hey, Eir."

"…Yes, Neyoro?" She went behind a screen to change. All he could see of her was her outline.

"…I'm sorry about Gaara. That Naruto kid filled me in."

Her outline paused while she was in the middle of pulling on her nightshirt. Then she finished, stepping out from behind the screen. "… It's fine, Ney. We'll get him back."

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?" It was rare for this, really. Normally Neyoro enjoyed being a pervert, but deep down he loved the girl with all his heart, because she was a sister to him in the strongest of terms.

"Yeah, I know. Go to sleep, baka." She smiled softly, walking over to plant a kiss on his cheek. As he left, she flipped off the light switch and went to lie in bed, whistling quickly, a call to Kuro and Mi'ihen. The large felines padded into the room and leapt onto the bed with her, where they curled defensively around their mistress.

…They only curled closer when she began to cry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, ladies and gents, the last chapter is going to be next. I've decided this is going to be more of an open-ended fic, but this one is the more GaaraOC themed of them.

No, in the next chapter, she will not miraculously warm up to Sasuke. No chance, mmkay? 

There is to be a sequel. In fact, I think there are seven of them. It's a whole series of stories. They're not all focused on Eiriota, either.

Darkest, Dearest uses the same characters as in this fic, but it has nothing to do with it, okay? I didn't want to confuse anyone.

After the next chapter (which is the last) the sequel Winter is coming.

You can all thank my math class for this chapter. I don't know why, but for some reason numbers make me want to write Naruto fanfics.

If you don't review, I ignore this story for another eight months, whether or not I write the chapter.

Ja ne, semifaithful readers!

-IM


	8. Ambivalent

**Kuro No Kuni Kurogakure No Sato**

**Chapter (Whatever number comes next. xD)  
**

**-  
**

**Ambivalent**

**- **

**-----**

(Okay, I lied, she warms up to Sasuke. IT HAD TO HAPPEN! And I'm sorry if it moves a little fast. I wanted to get it out of the way…)

"Eir-chan!" Naruto's voice caused her apartment to shake.

"Hey, dobe, I don't think Suna heard you…" Sasuke stood next to the blonde, outside of the apartment's front door. His hands were thrust into his pockets, and his shoulders were hunched, all signs that pointed to his not wanting to be there.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto started to bang loudly on her door. "Eiiiirrrr-chaaaaaaaan!!!!"

"Baka kitsune!" The young woman's voice came from within, muffled by the door. "Chikuso!"

"See, Sasuke-teme! I woke her up!" Naruto was beaming when Eiriota opened the door, only to be met with a pillow being slammed in his face.

"...I was _sleeping_, you idiot!" Her hair was up in a messy bun, pinned tightly at the nape of her neck with two senbon. She wore baggy green pajamas, a tank top and pants.

"I know! I woke you up!"

"Obviously, you know, sometimes I think you're trying to get yourself killed, kitsune. Baka." She was about to say more when she noticed Sasuke standing next to the blonde. Her body immediately tensed, and her face twisted into a small grimace. "What do _you_ want, teme?"

"…" Sasuke didn't answer her, only lifted his eyes to meet hers.

They stayed locked together like that for a moment, until Naruto noticed the exchange. "Teme? Eir-chan?"

Eiriota tore her gaze away from Sasuke's. Obviously flustered, she muttered something incomprehensible, before looking up at Naruto. "Hai, baka?"

"Hey!" Naruto took mock offense. "I'm not a baka."

"Yes you are." This time it was Sasuke, who, with a smug smirk, crossed his arms. "I've been telling you that for years, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto glared over at his friend. "That's not-"

"Shut up, Naruto. Come in." Eiriota turned away from them, opening the door wider and walking farther into her apartment.

Naruto entered first. She had been here for two weeks already, he spent most of his days over here, with Sakura, hanging out with Eiriota and Neyoro, and loosely planning their retrieval of Gaara.

Sasuke waited a moment before walking in, shutting the door behind him. He gazed around – it was the first time he had been allowed inside. He followed Naruto to the main room, where Eiriota and the other jinchuuriki sat, starting a game of chess.

Eiriota easily beat the dobe, and they started another game.

-

Three hundred games and four hours later, the score stood at Eiriota: 299, and Naruto: 1. The one was a fluke, though Sasuke didn't mention it for his friend's sake. When they had eaten dinner (ramen, thanks to Naruto's wheedling), Kuro had sniffed around the board a bit, knocking over a crucial piece of Eiriota's arsenal.

Suddenly, Naruto looked at the clock and cried out. "Che! I have to go meet Sakura!" Without another word, he 'POOF'ed, leaving Eiriota and Sasuke alone in the apartment.

After ten minutes of silence, Eiriota sighed. "You can leave if you want, Uchiha." Her voice was forcibly flat.

He made no move to do so. Instead, he asked her a question. "Do you love Gaara?"

Her eyes widened dramatically, and she stared at him, mouth slightly agape for am moment before she recovered herself. "N…Nani?"

"I said: Do you love Gaara." He had been toying with this question, and he knew that he couldn't have asked in front of either Naruto or Sakura.

"What the hell makes you think that I would answer that question? What gives you the right to even _ask_?!" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" His voice was cool, as always. "So why do you protect him so much?"

"Nanda?! What is your problem, Sasuke!?" That was the first time she had called him by his first name, and it was a slip, he could tell. She stood up, fists curled next to her body, arms straight. "Why are you suddenly so talkative?"

"You hate me, no?" He was suddenly right before her, only inches from her.

"I…"

He interrupted her reply. "Then why don't you try to kill me? I've been alone with you for twenty minutes now, and, just like before, you've made no move to hurt me. I know you've killed before, cat. It's not fear that makes you let me live, it's something else. I want to know what it is." His words were startling, even to himself. He did want to know what it was, yes, but where he was leading was not what he had intended.

"Because, like you, the person I want to kill is my only reason for living…" Her voice was soft, and she stared up into his eyes, tears brimming. "I'm afraid that if I kill you, I'll lose myself, because… Because… There's a difference between never seeing the person you hate, and then meeting them, seeing who loves them, and then trying to hate them!" She spun away, half-running, half-walking to her balcony.

He followed her, standing in the doorway of the balcony. "I want to kill my brother because he only left me alive to do so. I want to kill my brother for taking away everything precious to me… And you're right. It's harder trying to hate the person you do when you see the people who love them… The people _they_ love. Sakura… Naruto… If I kill my brother, I can return here, and probably live a happy life. I have chosen to ignore that fact, for years."

"If I kill you, I have nothing to return to, is that what you're getting at?" Her back was to him, as she leaned against the railing.

"No. If I kill my brother, you'll have nothing to return to, will you? You've relied on him far too much."

"I have Neyoro… And Naruto, and Sakura."

"… Do you still want to kill me?" He took a few steps forward, until he was about a step behind her. "I won't stop you."

"What the hell?" She whirled around, facing him. "What's your problem, Uchiha?"

"Do you hate me?" He stared into her eyes again.

"If I said yes?"

"… I will let you kill me."

"…And if I say no?"

"… I don't know."

"No."

It caught him momentarily by surprise, and a looked of thought came over his features. Then he made his decision. "…Thank you." Moving forward slightly, he planted a light kiss on her lips, slipping something into her hand. Then he disappeared.

Dumbfounded, she stood there for almost half a minute, emotions running amok. Finally, she looked down, and saw what she grasped loosely in her hand. The necklace, the rose with the Uchiha Emblem carved into it.

"…" She entered her house.

-

From across the street, Sasuke watched her, smiling faintly to himself.

-

And Neyoro watched them both, eyes narrowing dangerously as they moved to Sasuke. He sat across the street, on a bench, holding a bag of uncooked ramen in his hand. Muttering curses under his breath, he stood and entered the first floor of the apartment.

-

-

After a week, she was joining Sakura in her training. When she almost died thanks to one of Sakura's punches, she decided Naruto would be a better choice.

But Tsunade put an end to that, though, when Kokoru and Kyuubi got a little bit too violent, demolishing half of the forest.

-

Soon, she began slacking off entirely, deciding to take trips to her home in the woods instead of spending the day within the village's walls.

It was on one such trip that she came upon the clearing, where she lost Gaara. Such a wave of hurt hit her that she cried out, falling against a tree. It was the first time she had cried about him since the first night she had spent in Konoha… And it felt worse. She didn't know she had those pent up emotions… She thought she loved him, yes, and had been proven wrong, but it appeared she cared for him more than she thought.

She sat there for nearly half an hour, sobbing and regretting that she didn't fight as hard as she could have. Once she was out of tears, she stared forlornly at the ground around her, suddenly noticing the item Gaara had dropped. Picking herself up quickly, she walked over to the object, and kneeled next to it, cradling it in her hands – it was a small glass orb, inside it a heart filled with sand. Tears threatened to leak out once more as she stared at it: Gaara's last gift to her. Standing again, she tucked the item into a small pocket of her belt, and turned to walk back home.

As she left, she didn't notice the Sharingan watching her, and the slight smell of fish in the air.

-

-

**Four hours later**

She sat on her balcony, watching the sun set. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a silk spaghetti-strapped nightdress, emerald green with black lace. Nestled in her lap was a bowl of miso ramen, which she ate slowly as the air became more frigid.

Neyoro walked onto the balcony behind her, sliding the door shut. "Your Uchiha isn't coming to visit you?"

"No, he's on a…" She paused, quirking an eyebrow and looking at her friend. "_My_ Uchiha?"

"You warmed up to him pretty fast." The Hyuuga's voice was flat – indifferent. Pale lavender eyes were narrowed, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It doesn't mean anything, Neyoro. I warmed up to _you_ pretty fast, even though you're an obnoxious pervert who's goal in life is to see how much you can sleep."

"This has nothing to do with me!" He was getting frustrated. "Eiriota, _your_ goal in life was to kill him! Flirting with him isn't any way to do that! You've completely betrayed Gaara for the one person in life you would have liked nothing more than to see roasted over a pit fire!"

"Flirting?! I've done nothing of the sort! I haven't even…" Her eyes widened, and she put the bowl of ramen on the small table next to her. "You saw that? Hyuuga Neyoro, you have no right to be spying on me! That was neither my attempt at flirting, nor was it anything important. If anything, he was hitting on _me_!" She was now standing, uttering the words in his face in a low growl.

"I wasn't spying, I had graciously bought you dinner, and was coming home to prepare it when I saw you kissing!" If tones could kill, Eiriota would be the one roasting over an open flame.

"_We_ weren't kissing! _He_ kissed _me_!" She was blushing slightly at the memory, a fact that pissed him off even further.

"You're a stupid whore! You betrayed Gaara, Itachi, and _me_, to boot! We had faith in you! I thought the only reason you had accepted to live here was so that you would be able to get help in saving Gaara, but apparently it was so you could move on with the fucking Uchiha! I hate you, you pathetic waste of space!" The young man turned, and entered the house, stomping to his own room.

Infuriated, she followed him, screaming, "Get out of my house!"

"Only so happy to comply, your Royal Bitchness!" Things in hand, the young Hyuuga walked to the balcony and leapt to the roof, quickly leaving.

Stunned and angry, she collapsed on her couch, staring blankly at the wall before her. _Did I betray them? No… Gaara knew I – I didn't love him… Itachi… Betrayed me, not the other way around… _

**_What about the one with the white eyes?_** Kokoru spoke up, twitching it's feline tail in her head.

_He… I don't know._

_**He was jealous, girl. He saw you as his territory after the bearer of Onbi no Shukaku was taken from you. And now the one who looks like the evil one… He has come to you.**_

_Is that really the reason? He thinks that… Sasuke wants me?_ She shook her head. _He gave me that necklace because he must have realized that I cherished it, even though I hated it for a while when I found it's meaning._

**_You are pathetically naïve sometimes, child. This… Sasuke… He gave you that necklace as a reminder of who you are promised for. _**The large cat yawned. **_Now you have to make your choice – do you wish to actually ask for the aid of the members of this village, or do you think that you can save the bearer of Shukaku on your own. You must make your move tonight, the bond between bijuu and jinchuuriki is growing thin. _**

Eiriota closed her eyes for a few moments, contemplating. Then she opened them. "I'll go… Alone."

----------------------------------------

OWARI

Tbc

---------------------------

This was supposed to be the final chapter, but it got longer than I expected (even though I realize some of you are used to longer chapters than this on their own.)

The next chapter is the last, and it will bring forward my next story, Winter.

-

-

Ja ne!

Please review. :)


	9. Psychocidal

**Kuro No Kuni Kurogakure No Sato**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Psychocidal**

"_**Hey it's alright, my life has never been a bed of roses. This way's better for me anyway. Hey it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion – don't feel sorry for me, feeling sorry's been my life's devotion." – **_**Bed Of Roses**** – Mindless Self Indulgence**

She packed the last of her things into the smallest bag she could find, and at midnight – she jumped from her balcony, landing silently in the deserted street.

Dressed in her normal ninja attire – the skintight jumpsuit and lopsided belt that Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had first met her in – she made her way to the village gates.

Kuro and Mi'ihen exited the house after her, stumbling as if they were drunk. Before they could jump off of the balcony, they slumped together – asleep. She had drugged them.

A pair of milky eyes watched her departure – and Neyoro smiled to himself before disappearing.

The forest around Eiriota was a blur, a complete mesh of colors, sounds, and scents. Inside of her, Kokoro snarled, eagerly awaiting the fight that was soon to come.

The jinchuuriki's belongings had been disposed of – burned in a small effigy to her past life. She was sure she wasn't going to survive, and she didn't want anyone having to deal with her things when she was gone.

For now, she ran. With every branch she jumped from, she allowed anger and pain to strengthen her.

Anger at Itachi – the one who betrayed her. Anger at Neyoro, who left her. And pain… Pain that the main reason why Gaara was dying was because Itachi knew… Knew he would follow her. He had used his intricate knowledge of the bond that the jinchuuriki shared against them both.

She finally reached the clearing she had almost lost her life in, and she leapt to the water's edge – her emotions letting go of the seal that bound Kokoro; demon and human's aura bonding – twisting even above her as a spiraling tower of black and white for two seconds before returning to her body. Her nails had grown two inches, and were wickedly pointed. The pupils of her eyes had shifted to feline slits, and her eyes themselves were narrowed dangerously. Her teeth had vicious points to them, and the tight poise in her body was feline in all characteristics.

"_Time to let the Uchiha know our… distaste…_" The voice that erupted from her mouth was a blend of two – one the sultry purr Eiriota herself used, and the other the rough rumble of Kokoro.

She snarled – a sound that echoed through the forest and silenced it instantly. Itachi would know.

Sakura couldn't shake the bad feeling she had all night. Something was in the air – like the taste of smoke from a particularly distasteful cigarette.

She slid to a stop on Eiriota's apartment roof – readying herself to hop to the balcony – when she saw the two large felines unconscious on the floor.

With a sharp of intake of breath, she leapt down next to him – skilled medical hands instantly checking for a pulse. Upon finding one, she sighed with relief, but was on her guard – unsure of what could have happened to Eiriota.

Silently, she moved to the door – and slid it open without a sound. She entered quickly, sending chakra to her eyes to enhance her night vision: for no lights were on in the room.

"Looking for something, Sakura?" A male voice caused her heart to quicken and her breath to catch – not only from surprise but from instant excitement.

"N-Neyoro…" She stuttered – Inner Sakura angrily reminding her that she sounded like she did way back when, when she was 'in love' with dear 'Sasuke-kun".

"Hello. What's wrong? You don't normally sneak in through the back door." The young man was uncomfortably close – leaning against the wall right next to the door she had just entered. He spun a necklace in his fingers, a small rose pendant hanging from it. She thought it was beautiful. The look on his face was unusual though, in place of his usual smile, there were hard features and almost… disapproval.

"Well, I-I saw the cats and I thought maybe something had… had happened… so I was worried…" Mentally slapping herself again, she refrained from looking at his face and focused on the flower charm.

"No… Nothing's wrong…They were just restless – so I gave them a tranquilizer…" Neyoro's eyes did a slow trace up her body – a move she felt more than saw, because slow tingles followed his gaze. "Was that all?" His voice was suddenly thick with implications.

"Uh, well – yeah… I think…" She began to lose track of her thoughts, as her eyes moved from the dangling ornament to his face. "Um…"

He moved closer, his body inches from hers. A hand reached out and moved a lock of hair from her face. Suddenly a small smile lit his lips – and a thumb brushed across her cheek gently. "You know…Your eyes are beautiful in this moonlight…" He leaned forward, covering her lips with his. As she began to kiss back slowly – he smiled, and slipped the hand holding the necklace into her back pocket, making sure to leave the chain hanging out.

An hour later, a practically drugged Sakura left Eiriota's apartment, having forgotten exactly what it was she had gone there for, and ashamedly realizing she hadn't inquired as to Eiriota's whereabouts even once. Then the memory of Neyoro's mind-blowing kisses had her blushing like a little schoolgirl again, and she had to try her damndest not to grin like a maniac.

On her way home, she passed by Naruto's house, and heard noise coming from within. Wondering what was up; she knocked on the door and was greeted by an extremely tired Uchiha.

"Oh, Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes widened. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"The idiot asked me to come over because he wanted to work something out about the plan to rescue Gaara. Turns out he just wanted some money to buy ramen…"

She figured simply that Sasuke should have known better. "That's pretty typical of him."

"I know, but I actually thought… What's wrong with you?" He sensed the mod around her, and was suspicious. "Where have you been tonight?"

"I was uh – at… Eiriota's…" Her voice sounded distant, she was covering, he knew it.

"Uh-huh… And unless by some off chance she has completely changed her sexual preference – I doubt she's the reason why you're happy." He narrowed his eyes. "Was that Hyuuga there?"

"Uh – uh, well he _was_, but it's not what-" She stammered, blushing madly.

"Ugh." He turned away, heading into Naruto's apartment without another word.

"Sasuke! Come on, it's not like I'm in the Academy and can't handle myself!" She was exasperated, following him in and shutting the door behind her. "Besides, he's a good guy!"

"Yeah, if you go for the completely idiotic type. Not to mention he's a reject – literally."

"What are you talking about?" She tilted her head sideways – trailing after him slightly as he entered the living room.

"The Hyuuga disowned him when he turned eleven – he's only half Hyuuga. His mother was a member of the main branch… his father was a… Uchiha…" Sasuke cringed at the thought.

Naruto bound out of his room at that point, interrupting with a, "Dinner's done!"

Motioning for Sakura to come along, Sasuke followed the blonde into the kitchen, where, surprisingly, three bowls of ramen sat steaming.

When all three of them sat, Sakura uttered a small sound of pain. She quickly rose again, hand flying to her back pocket, where she pulled out the necklace. "How did this get in-"

"Where did you get that?!" Sasuke's voice was murderous as his hand quickly shot out and removed the trinket from her grasp.

"Uh, Neyoro had it when I went over."

"Naruto – who had heard the whole conversation as Kyuubi had been helping him eavesdrop even while they were at the door – was startled. "Did you even see Eir-chan at all?"

"I- uh – no… I didn't…" She looked ashamed suddenly.

"She's not in Konoha." Naruto spoke suddenly. He had closed his eyes for a moment – and Kyuubi had not been able to sense the other bijuu's chakra signature.

"Damnit." Sasuke bolted out the door, Naruto and Sakura suddenly on his heels.

"Neyoro didn't say anything about her being gone!" Sakura called out to the almost –invisible-with-speed Uchiha.

"Of course he didn't! He was too busy trying, no not trying - _succeeding_ - at getting into your pants!" Sasuke's voice was malicious.

Sakura stopped cold, standing on the roof of a building. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and skirt, and the look on her face was a mix of pure anger and unadulterated _pain_. Suddenly she was gone, with a 'poof' and a small cloud of smoke.

Without a sound, Sasuke jumped finally to the balcony outside of Eiriota's apartment. "Naruto, wait out here."

"…" He sensed Sasuke's anger, and could also feel Neyoro's presence inside – which was the only reason he bit his tongue and didn't say anything about Sasuke's harsh treatment of Sakura. Merely nodding, he sat where he was – on Eiriota's roof.

As Sasuke moved the curtain blocking the entrance, his body tensed. He entered, his free hand moving to his kunai holster as he moved.

"Well, hello… cousin." Oddly colored Sharingan (White eyes, red tomoe) glowed in the darkness.

-

"Here, kitty kitty." A rough voice came from the undergrowth as Kisame reached the lake clearing.

"Do not touch her yet." Itachi's voice was calm.

"If she keeps her hands to herself, then I have no problem with that." The shark-man grinned. "But I'm sure she has other ideas."

"_I smell dinner._" Eiriota's voice came from above them. She was perched on a tree branch in a low crouch – nails digging into the bark.

Silently, she pounced – landing where Itachi had been standing moments before. The older Uchiha now stood about five feet away, eyes narrow.

"Eiriota – don't fight me. I'm not your-"

"_Eiriota's out at the moment. I'm quite sure anything you have to say she doesn't care about, so I won't bother taking a message. She wants to kill you as much as I do, Uchiha._" Indeed, the Kurokage's voice had left the coupling of sounds completely: the rough hiss of words were Kokoro's alone.

"I know that…" Itachi's eyes were devoid of emotion.

"_Then why were you pleading with her only moments before?_" A low chuckle emanated from the jinchuuriki's mouth.

"She doesn't need to be killed."

"_Who are you betraying __**this**__ time, __**Itachi?**__ The Akatsuki or your dear Eiriota?_"

-

"We're not related." Sasuke's eyes were slits.

"Oh, yes we are. I'm sure you've realized by now that your brother's dear friend Shisui had a half brother." Neyoro removed himself from the shadows – revealing an all-to-familiar black cloak with red and white clouds.

"_Akatsuki_." The dark-haired teen snarled. "So, you sold her out?"

"No – she left of her own accord. And even then, it was **after** we parted ways. You see… You have no business being in her life. You don't know how much she hated you. You weren't there to see her barely accept _Itachi_, who has saved her life countless times." He scoffed. "You didn't have the only person to accept you devote her life to killing someone – only to have her forgive him the moment she meets him."

"She hasn't forgiven me anything – she had no reason to hate me. I didn't choose to slaughter her clan."

"She hated the Uchiha for what they did."

"Explain Itachi." His voice was cool as he echoed something he had heard her say – it felt like an eternity ago.

"He saved her. He fought for her during the massacre – and he did what she was then unable to do: he destroyed the clan."

"…" Sasuke's fist clenched.

"It's sad, how I know more than you, isn't it? Like that necklace… I didn't steal it, you know. She left it here – with this letter for you. There's one for that blonde idiot, too – even for one for Sakura. By the way, how _is_ my **delicious** little cherry blossom?" A smirk wormed it's way across the Hyuuga's lips.

With a roar, Sasuke launched himself at the other teen. Neyoro grinned suddenly and jumped to the side, standing on the wall, parallel to the floor. Three hands signs were performed and he chuckled, releasing a large fireball from his mouth.

Sasuke disappeared, reappearing next to Neyoro – blue, electric-looking chakra moving towards his cupped hand. The fireball that had been intended to hit the Uchiha gouged a large hole in the wall behind where he had been standing.

"Ahhh – Chidori. I was wondering when you would pull that out." Neyoro's grin sharpened wickedly.

"Shut… up." The Uchiha lunged, his chakra-infused hand outstretched – aiming at Neyoro.

Again, the Hyuuga moved: pushing off the wall and flying across the room, landing in a crouch against the opposite wall. Another fireball was launched.

"You won't be able to beat me with my own jutsu, _Hyuuga_." Sasuke snarled. The _chi-chi-chi_ around his hand faded.

"I didn't need to beat you, _dear cousin_." He smiled. "I just needed to make you forget something important." Then he was gone.

-

"_You can't kill what you can't catch, idiot. And, if I recall – the fish never caught the cat._" Eiriota/Kokoro taunted Kisame as she danced from his attacks gracefully – not even breaking a sweat after twenty minutes of defensive maneuvers.

Itachi had been requested to stay to the side – Kisame believed he had enough power to take on the transformed girl on his own.

"Shut up, girl. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to take extreme pleasure in making that cat inside of you stick inside Itachi, where I can torture it daily." He lunged again, this time the tip of his sword catching the jinchuuriki in the side, sending her flying and spinning; this move caused her to crash into the trees across the clearing.

"You can't kill her, Kisame." Itachi's voice was blank, and ebony eyes watched the scene indifferently.

"Watch me. They don't need her alive to take the demon out of her." The shark-man began to walk over to where the girl was rising.

"No, but we were ordered to keep her alive anyways."

"…Fine. She'll be alive."

"_I'll be more than alive._" While the short conversation had happened, the jinchuuriki girl had left a shadow clone to keep Kisame's route secure, and she had taken an alternate path to Itachi. She attacked from behind, giving the Uchiha mere moments to lunge to the side and use a transportation jutsu to appear across the clearing.

In addition to her voice transformation, refreshed anger had given the girl a Naruto-esque chakra enhancement – two tails, a deep purple in color, trailed from a chakra barrier around her body. Her eyes were now red as well, and her teeth had sharpened further to become sinister points in her mouth.

"_Come on, Itachi-__**kun**__, I just want to play a little._" She chuckled, a murderous sound. Then she lunged into the middle of the clearing.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kisame questioned his partner.

"…Fine."

"Thank you." The wrapping was ripped off of the Samehade, and Kisame pointed it at the jinchuuriki girl.

Itachi's eyes turned crimson, as the Sharingan activated.

"_Well?_" She was in a low crouch, claws digging into the ground.

Itachi was a blur, but then – so was she. Kisame had no speed on them at that moment, and when the two forces collided there was a sense of_ power_ – and then continued blurring of shapes, smaller collisions every few moments.

-

Sakura's breath was catching in her throat as she sat on the wall defending Konoha – staring sorrowfully up at the full moon. Sasuke's accusations were killing her – it felt like a kunai had been thrust roughly into her heart and twisted.

_Neyoro wasn't simply trying to 'get into my pants'… was he? I… I can't believe he was using me. He's Eiriota-chan's friend, right? She loves him dearly. They've always been there for each other – I can't believe he put that necklace into my pocket to tell Sasuke something had happened to her. What's going on? Her chakra… It's gone. And Neyoro's…. his too. _

She sighed, closed her eyes, and focused her mind – searching a farther perimeter for Eiriota's telltale demon/human chakra signature.

Then her eyes shot open, and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She had found Eiriota – and the two with her as well. She scrambled to her feet anf raced towards Sasuke.

_Eiriota-chan… Hold on!_

-

At that moment, Sasuke's fist was immersed quite deeply into Eiriota's apartment wall. In his free hand was a crumpled pieve of paper that bore his name.

_Sasuke – I'm sorry. I don't know why I have done what I have done, but know this – I haven't done it to spite you. Last night's events were… I don't know. I think that's the best I can really come up with. But I can't endanger you, Naruto, or Sakura in a fight that has nothing to do with you. I would like if you would give the others their letters – I'm sure Naruto would like the ramen gift certificate I've given him. And Sakura's got one too – I know that he'll go through his quickly, and he'll run to either you or her. But my gift for you is… different. It's the necklace. I know it was your mother's, and I'm sure you'll one day use it for it's intended purpose: your bride-to-be._

_Thank you for… everything. : ---- Eiriota._

"Damn it!" He extracted himself from the plaster surrounding his fist, and threw the paper onto the ground. His hand then went to his pocket, where the necklace was safe.

"She left on her own, didn't she?" Naruto's voice came from the doorway. The blonde stood in half moonlight, eyes shadowed over.

"She thinks she can save Gaara without us." Sasuke motioned towards the note left for the other boy. She left you something.

"I'll read it when we bring her back." Naruto turned his back and jumped to an outside roof.

With a nod, Sasuke followed.

Suddenly Sakura bounded into view, eyes wild. "Naruto! Eiriota's in the forest! Itachi and Kisame are there!!"

"Kisame?!" Sasuke's eyes were wide. "I thought I killed-" He cursed. "I didn't check!"

"They're fighting and she's losing chakra and she won't be able to last much longer unless we do something and-"

"Come on!" Naruto grabbed her arm and took off, Sasuke following behind.

As they ran, Naruto's eyes began to change colors, a film of red beginning to shine over the ocean hues.

-

The girl was nearly unconscious, just barely getting to her feet, panting.

"Give it up, girl! You're finished." Kisame cackled, slinging SameHade over his shoulders.

"Eiriota… If you push much further, you're going to reach rock bottom. And you'll die." Itachi murmured, just able to hold himself up as well.

"I can last… longer than you… which is all… I need…" Between breaths, her voice was ragged. Her clothing was in tatters, and her skin had a myriad of scrapes from Kisame's sword's skin.

"How come you two are all tired and I'm barely feeling it?" Kisame's queried aloud, then snickered. "Oh yeah." A pointed look was cast at his sword.

"Shut up… guppie." Her eyes narrowed at him, and she faltered momentarily – then catching her balance.

"Eir…-"

"_Don't call me that_." Her tone was venomous as she glared at Itachi. "_You've no right_!" She took a weak step forward, pointing at him. "I'm going to… kill you…"Closing her eyes, she began to focus her chakra.

"Game over, kitty." Kisame strode casually towards her, cocked back with a fist and punched her straight in the face.

She flew backwards, but before she could impact with a tree a body appeared, catching her and sheilding her from impact.

"Ahh – my dear brother has finally found us." Itachi's gaze traveled to the young man who held her.

"Sasu… ke?" The jinchuuriki girl's voice was weak – and her eyes were closed. She felt frail in his arms, and blood was causing his clothing to stick to her skin.

"Sakura – come heal her. She's losing blood." At his words, the pink haired medic-nin jumped down swiftly, kneeling next to the girl's body as Sasuke set her down.

Dark chakra swirling around him dangerously, Sasuke looked murderous as he stood between Eiriota, Sakura, and Itachi. Naruto jumped down next to him, and together they were swirling with enough chakra to create small tornados of dust between them.

A look was shared between the two Akatsuki members – and they nodded in unison. Itachi went for Sasuke, while Naruto and Kisame lunged for one another.

The two Uchiha met in a cataclysmic explosion, both trying ot weild the Sharingan with as much efficiency as possible.

Naruto mostly dodged Kisame's attacks – avoiding the thick blade the shark man was weildieng.

In their battles, neither noticed as Neyoro appeared, coming behind Sakura and grabbing her.

"Aiyee!" (1) Sakura screamed as she was roughly pulled up and held against Neyoro – back to chest. A kunai was held roughly at her throat, the edge of which was under enough pressure to cause small beads of blood to appear.

In the moment's destraction the two Konoha ninja showed, both Itachi and Kisame hit them roughly – throwing them both into opposite sides of the clearing: trees felling in their wake.

"Well hello, little Sakura." Neyoro's voice was a low whisper in her ear.

"Let go of me!" She was thrashing with no obvious effect – his arm was a steel band across her waist.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was the first to recover, and he began to run to her – but was stopped by Kisame.

"Let her go." Sasuke's voice was venomous – and he appeared behind Neyoro, with a windmill shuriken's point against the Hyuuga's back.

The next three moments seemed like an eternity.

"Why, of course." Turning, Neyoro pulled back and across with his weapon, effectively slicing through Sakura's vital arteries. As he pushed her towards Sasuke he grinned – immensely pleased with himself. Turning again, he reached down and scooped up the still-unconcious Eiriota and jumped into the trees above.

Wide-eyed, Sasuke stared down at Sakura, who frantically looked back up at him, her face turning white as it drained of blood. She attempted to speak, but blood came out of her mouth instead of words, and she collapsed: gone.

"_**NO!!!**_" Naruto's scream was deafening. Around him, red-orange chakra swelled violently – and an additional five tails sprang from his aura, totally seven: a new high for him. The fangs in his mouth thickened and sharpened dangerously – and the whiskers on his cheeks became violently obvious. Without thinking, he swung and hit Kisame, crushing in the man's ribcage with a single hit. The blue-skinned Akatsuki member flew backwards, crashing through the trunks of six thick trees before finally stopping, a bloody, broken mess.

A roar then escaped from Naruto, who lunged towards Sasuke and Sakura with insane speed. Ripping the female from his best friend's hands, he screamed again, crushing her lifeless form against his chest.

Backing away somewhat, Sasuke looked away, noting with chagrin that Itachi was gone – but, luckily enough… Kisame seemed to actually be dead this time. (2)

Then, a roar akin to Naruto's earlier ones was heard. With a quick glance at Naruto (who had calmed down but was now sobbing miserably), Sasuke took off in the direction he had heard.

As he reached a small opening in the forest thicket, he saw Kuro and Mi'ihen growling menacingly at Neyoro and Itachi – as they stood guard over Eiriota's body. Neyoro had apparently tried to get close – his cloak had been discarded and deep red cuts were visible on his bare chest.

The two tigers were infuriated and apparently well-rested after their drug-induced slumber.

Sasuke leapt out of his perch and landed near the two tigers – who growled menacingly at him as well.

Suddenly weak words placated them. "…He's okay, guys…" Eiriota murmured from behind the two cats, who returned their gazes to Neyoro and Itachi.

The, without any words, both Neyoro and Itachi jumped towards the tigers, fireballs erupting from their mouths. The cats neatly dodged, but left the way to the jinchuuriki open. Seeing this, Sasuke quickly moved forward, pulling out kunai as he did so, and placed himself in the opening.

Neyoro was the first to hit, and a clash of kunai was heard. He pressed roughly against Sasuke, trying to overpower him with sheer force.

"You can't win, Sasuke." This was said through gritted teeth.

"Watch me." He kicked at the other boy's legs, knocking him off balance. Then he slashed forward and down, the tip of his kunai cutting roughly along the same path one of the tiger's claws had taken. Then he dropped his weapon and pinned the young man down – pulling back and punching him squarely in the face.

Neyoro blacked out.

Looking around quickly, Sasuke noted two things. One, Eiriota was performing a jutsu as she lay barely conscious on the ground, and two: Itachi appeared to be entranced by her.

"Sukaiken: Doragon Getsuei no jutsu…" (3) Her voice was barely a murmur.

Itachi's eyes widened, and around him a black chakra ball formed. It was slightly transparent, but one could see that inside, a noxious gas had formed. Within minutes, the Akatsuki member was unconscious, and Eiriota wasn't breathing.

Quickly, Sasuke scooped her into his arms and rushed back to where Naruto was still sobbing over Sakura's body. The blonde looked up sorrowfully as the Uchiha came into view. "Is she…?"

"We need to get her back. Sakura too." A twang of pain could be heard in Sasuke's voice when he looked at the body of his teammate.

-

Half an hour later, Sasuke stood outside the hospital room where Eiriota lay unmoving – attatched to a variety of life-supporting machines. Absentmindedly he stroked Kuro's head – and the animal leaned against him, sharing in his sorrow.

Word had spread quickly about Sakura's death, and flowers and cards were already stacking up on her distraught parent's doorstep. Ino had locked herself in her room – and wouldn't even talk to Shikamaru. Naruto had run into the forest to look for Neyoro – hoping to be able to finish off what Sasuke had started: but both of the Akatsuki members had departed – though he found Kisame's body where he had died. That had been appropriately dismembered and burned.

Now Sasuke was left with the only question he had: was he going to continue Eiriota's mission, or wait for her to get better. He knew the answer even before he had finished thinking it. Revenge was best served cold. He would give both his brother and Neyoro a chance to heal – and he would train harder than he ever had in his life. Until then, he had to protect Naruto, though he would never admit that to the dobe.

-

That night, the Uchiha compound was silent. Sasuke sat staring into a fire in his house, hands interlaced and propping his head up. Both of the great tigers were curled at his feet – they had taken residence in his home before he had even returned.

A knock at the door sounded, and then Naruto came unceremoniously through, unnaturally somber as he strode to his friend. He held a paper in his hand. "They were here. They left this at my house." He held it out.

Sasuke took it and smoothed it out, his eyes quickly darting over the text.

"There are six other jinchuuriki. We will get them, and then we will come for both you and the Nibi jinchuuriki. Your village will go the way of your teammate if you do not come peacefully when we finally arrive."

"Let them come." With a flick of his wrist, Sasuke tossed the paper into the fire, and watched it slowly be consumed by the flames. "We'll be ready."

---------

A/N: Oh my god. Kuro No Kuni is FINALLY COMPLETE.

1: HAHAHA. Sakura screams like a little pansy girl.

2: That was for all of you who remember Kisame apparently dying in the first or second chapter. :

3: Translates to "Sky Blade: Dragon Moon no jutsu."

This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers who make me feel all warm and fluffy inside. It's also dedicated to Zach (Neyoro's real-life persona) – whom it only took A YEAR to get to review this story. : Yes, you're finally part of the damn Akatsuki.

The next story is going to begin soon. I'm sure you all will like it. At least… I hope. :Shifty eyes:

I'm sorry for any of you who really like Sakura… I don't. And I had to kill her. It gives Naruto more of a hero complex later on. "I am mighty, I no let you die. Hear me roar. Meowwww."

Exactly.

Now. REVIEW OR BE MUFFINATED.

(No, muffinated is not a real word.)

Oh, and did anyone catch how cliché the last line is??? I had tooooooo. Couldn't resist.


End file.
